


Oatmeals and Crosswords

by hotdamnaya



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Ava is a spaz, F/F, Pining, Sara is an old person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotdamnaya/pseuds/hotdamnaya
Summary: Ava's starting to notice some things about Captain Lance...
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	Oatmeals and Crosswords

**Author's Note:**

> My first story about Avalance. Sorry, this is super short and unedited. Wrote it within a few minutes.

Ava Sharpe was not someone easily surprised. In her service at the Time Bureau, she has seen and experienced some things that normal people have to deal with therapy for. From mutilation, decapitation, world domination attempts and simply the displacement of the natural order of life, it makes one desensitized to trivial matters when you're exposed to her job on a daily basis. 

Some of her co-workers joke around that she might be a robot because of her lack of emotions. They even fear her because of this. When you're one of the only top female ranking agents in the Bureau who can literally outdo eveyone and kick their asses in the process, you definitely earn some begrudging respect. She doesn't mind people thinking she's not someone who has her emotions on her sleeve, doesn't mind if she really does not have a lot of them at all in the first place. 

What Ava Sharpe does mind is Sara Lance's effect on her. 

Unfortunately, Ava has realized this little tidbit of crucial information all started because of the most mundane moment ever. 

It was during one of those video calls with Captain Lance. It was early in the morning and Gideon must have patched her through the galley when the captain was having her breakfast. 

"Captain Lance, good morning. Sorry to interrupt your breakfast, but there is slight concern with the current...." Ava started, but paused. Seeing as the captain was mid way putting a spoonful of.....(was that oatmeal??) in her mouth. 

"Oh, hi Agent Sharpe. G'morning" Sara mumbled when she has swallowed her spoonful, giving Ava a sheepish smile while doing so. Like she was caught doing something out of the persona she always presented to the agent.

"Uh... Well, so that anachronism..." Ava continued, slightly awkward and unsure how to swivel back to stone cold professional after seeing the captain outside her annoyingly cocky, always smirking, doing everything in a smug way character, eating a freakin oatmeal of all things. 

'Huh, isn't she a deadly assassin? What kind of assassin eats something so blande and simple at breakfast? Shouldn't they like, eat something more unhealthy and cool? Waffles maybe, or like, the flesh of their victims?' Ava lets the absurd thought pass. She really shouldn't be paying attention to Captain Lance's oatmeal. She quickly pivoted and alerted the captain to more pressing matters.

\----  
Ava's frustration grew when she pondered when she really began noticing the little things about the Waverider's beautiful captain. 

"Huh, so it's 'beautiful captain' now? What happened to 'commander of the idiots'?" Ava mumbled, well more on berated herself. 

She supposes it's all that beautiful idiot's fault. All the unnecessary attention and observations directed only at the captain. Of course Ava couldn't not notice her. 

For example, the agent was doing her damn best not to ask about the captain's scrunched up brows and the lip bite she was sporting when Gideon opened a transmission for Ava to check with the captain about a certain issue with the ship.

It seemed as if she was so focused on her (was that a crossword puzzle??) that the captain failed to realize that Gideon has already patched her through and judging by the captain chewing the cap of her pen and mumbling possible answers, she still hasn't seen the wide eyed look Ava is sporting herself. 

"Wait, so she does crossword puzzles in her spare time? I mean, I know assassins are smart and have special skills, but crossword??' Ava again is at a loss when presented with another side of Sara Lance. Apparently, a very intellectual one. 

The agent cleared her throat, causing the captain to startle and instantly grabbed her crossword and threw under a pile of books. 

If Ava thought it was adorable that the captain had such a reaction and thought that she wanted to pinch and/ or kiss the captain's quickly reddening cheeks, well that was no one's business but the agent's. 

\---- 

At that point, Agent Sharpe has grown used to being surprised by Sara Lance, pleasantly if she may add albeit frustratedly.

It's not that she doesn't want to, she just isn't used to having feelings like these. It was so new to her, being blindsided by these small but powerful moments of affection. It wasn't like this before, with her ex girlfriend from vegas. It didn't sneak up on her like what she felt for Sara. They were just physically trading blows not too long ago for fuck sake!

'So it's Sara now? It's not Captain Lance anymore hm?' She childishly asked the mushy Ava residing inside her. She'd like to think that there was someone else responsible for all the crazy thoughts and emotions she's been having lately. She refuses to believe that she of all people would be this giggly and starry eyed in front of a girl. Well, okay she can admit that Sara Lance isn't just some girl. Some would say she is The Girl. I mean, how many hearts has that one broken? From the green arrow himself to the daughter of someone like Ra's Al Ghul, and not to mention all those powerful women in history. (She really shouldn't have read all those mission reports). But she supposes, it doesn't hurt too much to think that she's just one of the many admirers of the captain. She is, after all, a total package. She's incredibly kind, smart, a great leader (Ava can now admit) and she's just so strong and resilient, and she's so capable, and and...

Okay, Ava has to stop the list somehow. It's so clear she has it bad, no need to emphasize it. 

She sighs. These thoughts have become so frequent lately. It's like she is a walking encyclopedia of all Sara Lance things. God, she's become obsessed and it's somehow seeping through their interactions. Just the other day, she honest to goodness giggled during a video call with the captain. She had to end the call immediately because she wanted to slap her flirty face from doing those dumb struck looks it automatically does in the presence of the beautiful captain.

\----  
The last straw, Ava recalls, was when she was informed by a certain AI that the captain is occupied at the moment because she is giving a eulogy to Mick's dead rat and she will make sure to relay her message to Sara. Ava needed Gideon to repeat that info one more time before she believed it. A eulogy? For a pet rat? Could she be anymore cuter? 

She had to stop herself from verbally letting out an 'aww' at that. It didn't matter if it was forced, all Ava cared about was that Sara apparently, is so soft for her crew that she pushed her badass image aside and honored her friend's pet. 

Ava is totally screwed.

It's Sara unconsciously breaking Ava's pre conceived views about her. She wasn't just a killer (although yes, she was forced by circumstances) but she did mundane things like eat oatmeal that was so endearing, how could a cold blooded killer care about good eating habits? 

It wasn't just about a silly puzzle, but it's Sara having a mind that wants to be stimulated, to grow and expand. For Ava, there is nothing sexier than a great mind. Well, Sara's abs go in second place but Ava's not that superficial. She just really really likes sculpted body parts, okay? 

And she hasn't seen the softer parts of Sara until that eulogy comment and it just melted her into goo. Knowing that her crush was nearly damn perfect, flaws and all, all the good parts are there and she can't deny it anymore.  
\----

It was then during an early morning call where Sara was seated comfortably in the jumpship, steaming coffee and oatmeal placed atop the console and grasping a crosswoed puzzle that she accepted Ava's call. 

Ava immediately noticed the adorableness that is Sara Lance and she stopped the morning greeting in place of staring at the captain with literal heart eyes. 

Sara must have noticed because she in turn gave the agent a puzzled look followed by a contemplative one, as if she was gathering courage to say something. 

The heart eyes was then replaced by a panicked one, scared that maybe Sara caught on to her bumbling crush or worse yet, was she going to ask Ava to quit being weird? Oh god, she should have reigned in the creepy srares and kept her admiration at bay. Is Sara going to ask her to be more professional? Stop with the outside work topic calls and rambling texts about how her day was? Ava is about to come up with an excuse to end the call or divert the topic.. Or just anything... 

"Did you know that you're like an old person? 'cause ya know, you like oatmeals and crosswords? That's what they eat and do in home for the ageds, right?" Oh fuck's sake Ava!

She didn't mean to actually insult her crush. It just came out. She was rambling, and a little bit hyperventilating, when Sara broke into a smile.

"Old person huh?" And Ava knew, she just knew what that glint in her eyes was when she said that. It was usually accompanied by a really really reckless and idiotic move in the field. 

So it wasn't any surprise that the captain portaled directly in front of her office chair, striding like she owns the whole damn building and leaning down Ava's ear she said: 

"Want me to show you what else I like eating?" With that mischievous look on her face. And ofcourse Ava didn't have a reply to that except for her mouth gaping like a fish. 

To which the captain, smooth as ever, stood up straighter while turning Ava 's chair along with a still stunned Ava facing her, and nervously asked: 

"Or, you could maybe, please, go out with me?" 

Yeah, Ava doesn't mind being surprised sometimes. Not at all.


End file.
